


Unexpected Adventures in Grocery Shopping

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Why do you keep putting things in my trolley</p>
<p>Rose was feeling her most glamorous self as she schlept around the grocery store in her slouchy cardigan, pyjama bottoms and converse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Adventures in Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts).



> For Sparky because I lost the coin toss

Rose was feeling her most glamorous self as she schlept around the grocery store in her slouchy cardigan, pyjama bottoms and converse. She had woken up to no tea, or milk, or that cereal with the raspberries that she really liked. Looking through her trolley she checked the items off her list.

Milk

Milk chocolate

Tea

Chocolate cake

Cereal

Jelly Babies

Bananas

_Wait when did jelly babies and bananas get added to her list._ Just as Rose was contemplating how they had got into her trolley, a hand appeared in her vision and chucked in a packet of Jammy Dodgers.

 

“Erm, excuse me. Why do you keep putting things in my trolley?” Rose’s gaze followed the arm up, and up, and up to it’s owner, _blimey this fellow is tall_.

 

A startled pair of chocolate bedroom eyes turned towards her. “Oh I’m sorry I thought it was my sister’s trolley. She must be around here somewhere.”

 

Trying to distract from the fact that she was entranced by his really great hair, Rose asked “You’re not really going to buy Jammy Dodgers are you?”

 

“The Jammy Dodgers are for Wilf, our grandfather. He likes to take them when he goes stargazing.” Before Rose gave into her urge to run her fingers through his hair, he grabbed his items out of the trolley, “I’ll … I’ll just take these and go find Donna.”

 

Watching him walk away, Rose had a great view of how fitted his trousers were. Continuing to push her trolley around, she grumbled about luck having her run into the most gorgeous looking man whilst shopping in her pyjamas.

Instant cheesy mac

Frozen pizza

Tampons

Scented candles

Flowers

Condoms

_Condoms!_ Rose stopped abruptly and looked up.

 

“Too much?” Turning around Rose saw the gorgeous man behind her with a smile full of dimples. _How does one person have so many dimples?_

 

“Umm sorry?” _Oh great Rose very eloquent._

 

“I was wondering what would get your attention. I’m James, James Noble.” Rose was really starting to feel the lack of caffeine in her morning. _Were his eyes really twinkling?_

 

“Rose, ah Rose Tyler, and why were you putting things in my trolley this time?”

 

“Well Rose Tyler,” and couldn’t she just listen to him roll her name off his tongue like that forever. “I was hoping to talk to you again and it was the only thing I could think of.” Another gorgeous smile.

 

“Candles, flowers and condoms?” This was the strangest conversation that Rose had ever had grocery shopping.

 

“Think of it as an invitation. Say dinner tonight, or any night you’re available?” _Oh he did not just blush, did he?_

 

Rose took the opportunity to look James up and down. Giving him one of her patented tongue in teeth smiles that she knew guys fell for every time, “Okay, Friday night at 7pm.”

 

After swapping numbers, James reached in to remove the candles and flowers, “keep the condoms, you never know when they’ll come in handy.” Giving her a wink he walked away whistling.

 

Smiling Rose decided that maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all. Well maybe it could be better with some mint choc chip ice cream.


End file.
